1961
]] makes her debut in ''The Midas Touch (Uncle Scrooge #36).]] ]] debuts in the season premiere of ''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 25 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians *March 16 - The Absent-Minded Professor *June 12 - The Parent Trap (premiere) *June 21 - The Parent Trap *July 12 - Nikki, Wild Dog of the North *July 17 - Greyfriars Bobby *December 14 - Babes in Toyland Shorts *March 16 - The Saga of Windwagon Smith *June 21 **''Donald and the Wheel'' **''The Litterbug'' *December 20 - Aquamania Theme parks *The Disneyland Monorail System extends to the Disneyland Hotel. Events *The California Institute of the Arts is founded. Character debuts *January 25 - Pongo, Perdita, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace, Thunderbolt, Dirty Dawson, Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Penny, Freckles, Pepper, Dalmatian Puppies, Danny, Scottie, Towser, Lucy, Captain, Sergeant Tibbs, Colonel, Prissy, Collie, The Cows, Labrador *March 16 - Professor Brainard, Alonzo Hawk *June 21 - Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Mitch Evers, Maggie McKendrick, Vicky Robinson, Charles McKendrick, Louise McKendrick, Abbey Inch, Andromeda, Verbena *September 24 - Ludwig Von Drake *December - Magica De Spell *December - John D. Rockerduck *December 14 - Tom Piper, Mary Contrary, Barnaby, Gonzorgo and Roderigo, Mr. Toymaker, Grumio, Mother Goose, Sylvester J. Goose, Boy Blue People Births *January 4 - Graham McTavish (actor and voice actor) *January 9 - Candi Milo (voice actress and singer) *January 12 - Simon Russell Beale (actor, author, and music historian) *January 13 - Julia Louis-Dreyfus (actress, comedian, and producer) *January 14 - Bob Walker (animator, storyboard artist, producer, and director) *January 18 - Bob Peterson (animator, screenwriter, director, producer, storyboard artist, and voice actor) *February 13 - Henry Rollins (actor, comedian, musician, and TV and radio host) *March 4 - Steven Weber (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *March 8 - Camryn Manheim (actress) *March 12 - Titus Welliver (actor and painter) *March 14 - Penny Johnson Jerald (actress) *March 21 - Kathy Zielinski (animator) *March 24 - Mitsuru Ogata (voice actor) *March 29 - Amy Sedaris (actress, voice actress, comedian, author, and writer) *April 1 - Kujira (voice actress) *April 2 - Christopher Meloni (actor) *April 3 - Eddie Murphy (stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, writer, director, producer, and singer) *April 13 - Liz Callaway (actress and singer) *April 18 - Jane Leeves (actress, comedian, producer, singer, and dancer) *April 21 - Cathy Cavadini (actress, voice actress, and singer) *April 23 - George Lopez (comedian, actor, voice actor, and talk show host) *May 6 **George Clooney (actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) **Wally Wingert (actor, voice actor, singer, comedian, and former radio personality) *May 14 - Tim Roth (actor and director) *May 16 - Kevin McDonald (comedian, actor, and voice actor) *May 27 - Peri Gilpin (actress and voice actress) *May 31 - Lea Thompson (actress, dancer, director, and producer) *June 5 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) *June 7 - Kym Whitley (comedian and actress) *June 9 - Michael J. Fox (actor, voice actor, comedian, author, and film producer) *June 15 - Jim Hanks (actor, voice actor, director, producer, cinematographer, and camera operator) *June 25 - Ricky Gervais (comedian, actor, voice actor, director, producer, musician, writer, and former radio presenter) *June 27 - Tim Whitnall (actor, screenwriter, and playwright) *July 4 - Ted Elliott (screenwriter and producer) *July 15 **Forest Whitaker (actor, voice actor, producer, and director) **Lolita Davidovich (actress) *July 23 **Woody Harrelson (actor, voice actor, comedian, activist, director, and playwright) **David Kaufman (actor and voice actor) *July 30 **Elio (Italian musician and singer) **Laurence Fishburne (actor, voice actor, playwright, director, and producer) *August 2 - Mark Moseley (actor, voice actor, radio personality, impressionist, stand-up comedian, and singer) *August 4 **Lauren Tom (actress, voice actress, and comedian) **Barack Obama (44th President of the United States of America) *August 7 - Maggie Wheeler (actress and voice actress) *August 13 - Dawnn Lewis (actress, voice actress, singer, and presenter) *August 17 - Takashi Aoyagi (Japanese literature scholar, college professor, and voice actor) *August 25 - Billy Ray Cyrus (country music singer, songwriter, actor, and philanthropist) *August 28 - Jennifer Coolidge (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *September 2 - Eugenio Derbez (actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, screenwriter, and author) *September 6 - Bruce W. Smith (animator, director, producer, and storyboard artist) *September 11 - Elizabeth Daily (actress, voice actress, and singer) *September 15 - Noel MacNeal (puppeteer, screenwriter, performer, and director) *September 18 - James Gandolfini (actor) *September 20 - James Colby (actor) *September 22 - Bonnie Hunt (comedian, actress, voice actress, director, producer, writer, and host) *September 23 - Chi McBride (actor and voice actor) *September 25 - Heather Locklear (actress) *October 1 - Steve Purcell (cartoonist, animator, director, game designer, and voice actor) *October 10 - Jodi Benson (actress, voice actress, and singer) *October 11 - Russ Edmonds (animator) *October 16 - Robert Hughes (animator, director, producer, screenwriter, and storyboard artist) *November 2 - K.D. Lang (singer-songwriter and occasional actress) *November 14 - D.B. Sweeney (actor voice actor) *November 19 - Meg Ryan (actress, director, and producer) *November 29 - Kim Delaney (actress) *December 10 - Nia Peeples (actress and singer) *December 13 - Harry Gregson-Williams (composer and songwriter) *December 16 - Shane Black (screenwriter, director, producer, and actor) es:1961 Category:Years in Disney history